Checkmarks and Bedposts
by When your strange
Summary: Life with Derek This a story about lust, pain, seduction, love, makeovers and more. Dasey DerekCasey


**Hey guys. This is a story about lust, pain, seductive, makeovers, and more. It's a LWD story and will eventually be a Dasey. It's basically based on the song Checkmarks by The Academy Is..It's a sweet song so go check it out...and Sorry this chapter is so short. I would apperciate any comments, or suggestions or whatever.**

* * *

She had changed. Changed from the grade-grubbing, Klutzilla, prissy, know-it-all girl she used to be. Changed into a women, a beautiful, seductive, willing woman. He didn't know when she had made the transformation. He only knew he hated it. Hated how she teased him with those inviting blue eyes, hitting him below the belt-a sucker punch.

He remembered how he was the first to see her transformation. Before she could just glance at him and he would melt into a puddle. Before she could just touch him and he would go crazy. Before all of it. When he still saw her as an annoying pest whom he liked to piss off.

He was having an unusual bad day. His latest conquest ignored him, one of his teachers threatened to call home about his grades, and he managed to spill soda all over his favorite shirt.

The weather seemed to change with his mood, going from sunny and bright, to dark and overcast. Walking home did nothing to improve his mood which worsened when Casey managed to walk behind him, practically taunting him to insult her.

By the time they were home, the weather hadn't improved, and they were screaming at each other for something trivial. "GOD Derek, your such a pig!" Casey screamed at him, stomping up the stairs."Your not such a prize yourself!" He yelled back up at her, glancing around the empty house. Usually when they came home, somebody was in the kitchen. "Anyone home?" He called out to the quiet house. Resounding silence was his only answer. He shrugged out of his backpack and stomped up the stairs, hoping to get rid of this funky mood. He slammed his door, absently noting that Casey was on the phone.

He paced around his room, but that failed to calm him down. Pausing at his window, he wondered why he was so worked up in the first place. It wasn't about his grades, he could charm his way around that. It wasn't about his favorite shirt, he could wash that. And it definitely wasn't about one stupid girl, there were plenty more girls where that came from. Shaking his head to clear his thought, he stared out the window once more noticing for the first time that it was pouring outside. He loved the rain, always had. There was something peaceful about rhythmic pounding of the rain. He was moodily glaring out the window, when he came up with a brilliant plan to snap out of this mood.

He rushed out of his room, briefly pausing to listen at Casey's door. He could hear her cheerfully singing along with her music, and moving things around. He muttered darkly about her while going down the stairs. He walked over to the sliding glass door leading him to the backyard. He only hesitated for a moment before throwing it open. He walked straight out to the grass, not noticing that someone watched him from their window. When he got to the middle of the grass he stopped, and raised his face to the sky, closing his eyes.

He didn't know how long he stood for, minutes? Hours? He didn't notice that he was soaking wet. He didn't notice the sound of the sliding glass door opening and someone treading out on the soaking grass. What he did notice was his name being softly spoken. He spun around to see her. At least someone resembling her.

"Casey?" He asked incredulously. She responded with a confident, cat like smile. This girl couldn't be Casey. Casey never smiled like that. At least not at him. Casey never wore revealing tight white t shirts. Especially not when it was raining. Not when he could see her black bra taunting him with all her creamy flesh. Casey never wore her hair down,slightly curly from the rain. And Casey never wore the makeup this girl was wearing; dark smoky eyes, sinful, tempting red lips. He wondered for a second how her makeup wasn't coming off seeing as the rain was still pouring down. He stopped thinking, however, when she took a step towards him. Without thinking he took a step backwards, but she mirrored his moves. "You know Derek, I've been watching you for a while," Casey said her voice husky.

He gulped nervous now, not knowing really why he was so nervous. There was something, a predatory gleam in her eyes as she took another step toward him. "There is something about you, for some reason I just can't get you out of my mind." She said with a twinkling laugh. At the sound of her so un-Casey like laugh, he felt his muscles tighten with some other emotion, lust. He stopped short dumbstruck. Lust? Over Casey? No, not Casey. This wasn't Casey with her confident strides, and sexy smile.

Finally, when she was close enough to lick the beads of water off his cheeks, she stopped and smiled that smile at him again. The world seem to stop as she leaned over and took his mouth hungrily. He responded immediately looping his arms around her back and bringing her closer. He didn't know why he was doing this. This was CASEY. His stepsister, his- . He stopped thinking as she slipped her tongue expertly into his mouth. Without meaning to, he moaned and he felt her smirk against his lips.

She suddenly pulled away and he stood there woozily, dazed. She gave him a knowing smile and she took his hand and guided him back to the house. Right before she opened the door she turned back to him and murmured "We have to be quiet, Mom and George are home." He nodded slowly, still stunned. She smirked that awful smirk again and leaned forever catching his lips in a kiss. She pulled away just as suddenly as she started and quietly opened the door. She navigated him up the stairs, but as she opened the door, he snapped out of his stupor. As soon as he turned around from closing the door, Casey had already appeared to have stripped, and he lost his breath again.


End file.
